role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Gamerot
Gamerot (ガメロット, Gamerotto) is a giant robot monster and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Gamerot is a hulking brute, very aggressive and hard to beat. Being a genius bruiser and a great hunter, Gamerot is one of the toughest 'bots around. History Debut: Challenge of the Metal Juggernaut LobsterMask traveled to the city of Aomori resting at a dark alleyway by standing and sleeping. However his sleep was interrupted when a flying giant robot known as Gamerot began attacking the city. LobsterMask heard the explosions caused by Gamerot and then quickly sprang into action, changing into his giant form to better combat Gamerot. As Gamerot landed down and began his rampage, LobsterMask then ran against Gamerot, charging at him; to which Gamerot charged back. Gamerot started off their fight by punching against LobsterMask hard. LobsterMask was hit hard by the punch and sent rolling against a tall building; LobsterMask then got back up and then leaped at Gamerot, opening up his claws and preparing to slash. LobsterMask then slashed his claws against Gamerot, causing him to stagger back. Gamerot however retaliated by grabbing LobsterMask by both arms. Gamerot then flew up and then hurled LobsterMask towards Mega Gyarados's area, mechanically laughing. Mega Gyarado noticed LobsterMask coming in his direction and he then swung his tail around, hitting LobsterMask back towards Gamerot; causing them to both impact against each other; both LobsterMask and Gamerot fell down to the ground. Gamerot was the first to get back up, he then rushed towards LobsterMask and kicked against him. Gamerot eyes then flashed, firing his energy ray against LobsterMask and a few buildings and vehicles around him, creating a big blasts of explosions. Luckily, LobsterMask rolled out of the way in time, though he was partially set on fire on one of the arms. Gamerot then used his springs on his legs, jolting up to tackle LobsterMask; tackling LobsterMask. LobsterMask fought back by repeatedly bashing Gamerot's face with his left claw, however the punches seem to have no effect on Gamerot. Gamerot then laughed, using his spring legs and then punching at LobsterMask hard; sending LobsterMask rolling over the ground. Gamerot sprung up towards LobsterMask, attempting to strangle him but then LobsterMask quickly turned around, shooting a Hydro Stream from his mouth against Gamerot. Gamerot was hit by the Hydro Stream, to which LobsterMask continued to further apply pressure to Hydro Stream. Gamerot retaliated by firing his energy ray against LobsterMask, causing LobsterMask to get hit and lose the Hydro Stream. Gamerot then flew up and was about to perform a punch against LobsterMask, swinging his fist down towards LobsterMask's face. However, LobsterMask then rolled out of the way just in time and avoided the punch, causing Gamerot to then instead punch the ground, making a small crater. LobsterMask staggered next to Mega Gyarados and then got ready to combat Gamerot some more as Gamerot approached them both. LobsterMask then began to think to himself; thinking of a way of how he could defeat Gamerot, as each attack he threw against Gamerot had no effect. While LobsterMask thought to himself some more, Mega Gyarados then rammed against Gamerot, the force was strong enough to send him flying as well. Gamerot skidded back from the attack and then fired his energy ray at the two of them. LobsterMask then leaped in front of Mega Gyarados, creating a blue-colored, rectangular shield to deflect the energy rays back at Gamerot. Gamerot staggered back, sparking. At this point, it became clear on where was the robotic juggernaut's weakspot was... LobsterMask observed Gamerot and realized that his waist component was his weakspot. Then at that moment, Mega Gyarados smashed the ground, causing an earthquake, a fissure causing Gamerot to trip; giving LobsterMask enough time to strike against Gamerot. LobsterMask dashed towards Gamerot and then slashed at him, attempting to strike his waist component. Gamerot grabbed one of LobsterMask's arm, gripping it tight, intent on crushing it, however at that moment LobsterMask then rammed his right claw against Gamerot's waist component, smashing it swiftly. With the waist component now damaged, Gamerot's strength and reaction time were decreased. Gamerot fired his energy ray at both LobsterMask and Mega Gyarados, but Mega Gyarados then flew through the explosion, not really affected by its weakened power and smashed right into Gamerot, unleashing an Outrage attack, pummelling the robot. LobsterMask then blasted his Hydro Stream against Gamerot, to which Gamerot tried to avoid, but he was then caught up the hydro stream, blasting him back. As Gamerot slowly rose up, LobsterMask's eyes flashed green and then blasted one last powerful Hydro Stream against Gamerot, sending him flying far away, crashing down elsewhere in a big dirt explosion, defeating him. Abilities & Weapons Flying Form= * Energy Ray: Gamerot can fire powerful, red energy rays from the orbs on his chest. * Flight: Gamerot in this form can fly at high speed. * Endurance: Gamerot has thick armor, making most physical attacks and projectile-based assaults useless. * Transformation: Gamerot can assume his original robot mode by pushing out his body parts. |-|Robot Form= * Energy Ray: Gamerot can fire powerful, red energy rays from the orbs on his chest. * Endurance: Gamerot has thick armor, making most physical attacks and projectile-based assaults useless. * Extraordinary Jumper: Using springs in his legs, Gamerot can jump to amazing heights. * Strength: Gamerot has incredible strength, enough to send beings the size of Ultraman Leo flying with a single punch. * Flight Mode: By pulling his limbs into his body, he can fly at high speed. Weaknesses * Waist Component: Gamerot has vital machinery in his waist, if its destroyed, Gamerot’s strength and reaction time will be greatly decreased. Trivia * Gamerot is the only villainous robot from Ultraman Leo. * His name may be driven from the Japanese word "Kame" as he is capable of pulling his limbs and legs into his body. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Robots Category:Flying Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)